lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Darke Crusade: walkthrough
The Jadin Amulet is a Special Item that can be found in this adventure. It adds 1 to your score to dodge missile / projectile attacks when picking a number from the Random Number Table. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except when otherwise noted; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Kai-surge - Boosts your CS; # Assimilance - Increases your chances to get the Jadin Amulet. # Grand Huntmastery - Gives you bonus to many random tests. If your character doesn't already benefit from the Magnakai Disciplines of Weaponmastery and Curing, Grand Weaponmastery and Deliverance are both excellent choices. If you are a Sun Knight (i.e. you completed Book 13 and 14), Grand Pathsmanship is invaluable in this adventure. If you aren't a Sun Knight, you might want to pick Animal Mastery, just so you can try and heal 6 Endurance points before fighting the Antah Wasps (see walkthrough). Kai-alchemy has many uses throughout the gamebook. Suggested equipment You can take up to five items. If you don't already have equipment from other books, choose the following: * Any one Weapon. * Bow (Weapon); * Quiver (Special Item); * Rope; * Potion of Laumspur (Backpack Item). If you have already completed the previous gamebooks, all you probably need is the Potion of Laumspur, and the Rope if you don't have Grand Pathsmanship (and possibly the Quiver for more Arrows). Useful items from previous gamebooks * [[Oede|'Oede']] (found in Book 5 and Book 13; backpack item): can substitute Grand Nexus in an instance; it can also be used to restore your Endurance after you are trapped in the temple and all of your Potions of Laumspur are consumed. * [[Sabito|'Sabito']] (found in Book 7 and Book 13; backpack item): can substitute Grand Nexus in an instance. * Green Key (found in Book 14; backpack item): opens a door. Special items and weapons from the first 12 books: * [[Sommerswerd|'Sommerswerd']] (found in Book 2): provides CS +8 and inflicts double damage upon undead; it has multiple other uses throughout the book. * [[Silver Bow of Duadon|'Silver Bow of Duadon']] (found in Book 6): gives you a +3 bonus to your results when shooting an arrow. * [[Silver Helmet|'Silver Helmet']] (found in Book 3): provides CS +2. * [[Kagonite Chainmail|'Kagonite Chainmail']] (found in Book 12): gives you CS +3 and EP +1. * [[Silver Bracers|'Silver Bracers']] (found in Book 12): Provide CS +2 and EP +1. Notes: * There will be two unescapable test scenarios where you must pass or get killed. One of them is during the escape from Shugkona, another one is just before fighting Magnaarn. * The most difficult part of the book comes after you find the Doomstone. You are forced down to 15 endurance points with limited options to restore endurance, and unfortunately enough, you start meeting unavoidable foe after unavoidable foe. We recommend that you should have a starting combat skill of 31 or more as a result. Including special items and bonus CS from the previous two adventures, you can reach the CS of 50 to fight Magnaarn. In addition, several problems can be resolved only with the improved Grand Pathsmanship. * Several sections in the original edition are inaccessible, but these are made accessible in the Collector's Edition and the Project Aon editions by adding an additional option to some of the existing sections. * Possible instant-death scenarios will be pointed out indirectly in italic text. * The city of Darke was formerly known as Gamir. One of the seven Lorestones of Nyaxator is named after that old city. The other one is called Vinaldo. Walkthrough Part I: Hellswamp (1) You will be briefed of the war between the Lencians and the Drakaarim on your way to Vadera. Your companion on this adventure is Prarg, whom you may have met in the Battle of Cetza in Book 10. (80) Now that you have been smuggled into Battle Isle, your first goal is to find a boat that will allow you to go into the Hellswamp. Grand Pathsmanship will warn you of two Lencian scouts ahead and avoid a possible crossbow bolt from them. If you do not have that discipline, your other alternative is to use Kai Gran Guardian-ranked Assimilance level or roll a 1 or more to evade them ('Sun Knight-ranked Kai-alchemy''' prevents the death scenario).'' (60) As you sail into Dakushna's channel, you are entering the Ciquali camp and you're presented with a choice of channels. The left channel will avoid the Ciquali ambush. At sundown, you have arrived at the outflow of the River Gourneni. You should set up camp at the west bank to avoid the Gorodon attack. (107) The following night, you will arrive at Bear Rock. Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Animal Mastery lets you summon two timber wolves who help guard your camp and alert you to the Akataz dogs. Otherwise, volunteer for the first watch, then use Kai-surge or Kai-alchemy (secondary measure) to deter the wild dog. (215) You can investigate the sounds, and then enter the cabin to search through the items available. You can eliminate the Drakkar as well. Part II: Shugkona (90) You can enter Shugkona from south or east. If you choose south, you will have a fixed 30% chance to have to fight against Drakkarim troopers. If you choose east, you can improve your odds of avoiding combat if you have Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Huntmastery or Assimilance '''(with both the chance of being detected is only 10%). However, if you are detected in the east path the fight is notably harder. (178) You fell into the cellar and then your friend Prarg has been captured by the Drakkar. Hide in the stables to get a few items of interest if you do not have those. (118) It's time to rescue Prarg. You can choose to fire an arrow to kill the executioner or use '''Kai-alchemy to Mind Charm him to move somewhere else. If you decide to use the former, your archery score has to be 6 or more (+3 with SIlver Bow of Duadon, +4 with Grand Weaponmastery). You also need to perform another action, which is to ambush the lancer. (63) This is the first unavoidable pass-or-killed scenario. If your current Endurance score is 12 or higher, there's only a 10% chance to die here (otherwise it's 30%). Then use either Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Kai-surge or Kai-alchemy to divert your enemy and escape. (31) Your horse is exhausted and depending on the outcome, you may either crash land or the horse jumps bravely, before continuing your trek. There's a cabin nearby. You can either take a horse and risk a Drakkar shooting at you, or safely abandon the horse and head to the forest on foot. You will encounter a Mawtaw if you're on foot in the forest. You can kill the beast without having to fight it if you use a Bow and strike true. (192) Sun Knight-ranked Grand Pathsmanship will warn you of thin ice. If you do not have that skill, the secondary action is to use a Rope to rescue Prarg, but it will cost you 3 EP to revive him. If you don't have a rope, attempt to smash another hole close to where he is trapped. If you fall in the water, Magi-magic lets you avoid having to fight with the lake monster. After you've saved Prarg, give him a spare meal, if you have one for him. Part III: Antah (14) You are now outside the main temple in Antah. To gain access to the entrance, you need to bypass the Tukodak. You can enter in safely either by using Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Assimilance, or Assimilance '''coupled with a '''Signet Ring (found in the cabin on your trek to Shugkona). Otherwise, you will have to roll to avoid fighting the Tukodak Guards. (221) At the main double doors beneath the temple, use the code (5) to open the door. Then continue on. (200) At last you encounter Magnaarn, but Prarg is again captured and the entire room you're in collapses. Your 16-day digging begins and you're prompted to reduce your EP to 15, together with losing all your meals and potions. (239) Finally you've made it out of the rubble. After backtracking from the western passage, you head to a passage full of fungi. You can proceed if you have Grand Nexus or Sabito. '''If you don't have either, you can use '''Kai-alchemy later on to levitate out of the obstacle, or risk climbing the chasm wall above. Search the dead body to get the Silver Rod. If you choose to descend instead, you will have to make a difficult save-or-die test (30% chance even with bonuses from Grand Huntmastery, a Rope, and a rank of Kai Grand Guardian or better). (347) Sun Knight-ranked Kai-alchemy will let you escape from the Tunnel Stalker faster. No matter what path you choose, before leaving the underground complex you will encounter some Antah Wasps. You have to fight them unless you have Sun Knight-ranked Grand Pathsmanship. This is arguably the most difficult combat in the gamebook, as you are down to maximum 15 Endurance points, you can't recover them (unless you have some healing item from a previous gamebook which isn't Laumspur, such as Oede), and the enemy is immune to all psychic attacks. (There is only one place in the complex where you find a plant that will allow you to recover 6 EP. To get there you need to descend the chasm instead of climbing it, then ascend the steps to an arch. However, unless you have Animal Mastery and you get a lucky roll, you will have to fight a Tunnel Stalker to get there.) Part IV: the trek to Darke (300) Finally you've made it out of the temple. As you head back to the forest, Grand Pathsmanship will also allow you to scavenge scraps of food, restoring 3 EP. Then, Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Animal Mastery will allow you to call for a stag to guide you on your trek to Darke. If you do not have it, you might be lucky and encounter a large Drakkar backpack that has a dose of Alether potion. (188) You also find another scrap of food that you can restore some EPs from consuming. The difference between the two outcomes here is that the latter outcome has the Drakkar using your boat as target practice. Just hide inside the boat. To get the Jadin amulet, park your boat and continue on foot to Konozod. Then, you need to pass a hiding test score of 5 or more (Assimilance improves your chances), then go to the hiding place and uncover the items in the sack. (150) The Lencian prisoners have asked you to aid their prison break. You will need to deal with the armoury guards first. Later, you get to restore some EPs and a chance to stock up with some equipment. (39) There is no difference to searching either side of the town. You will eventually find a badly wounded soldier who talks about the assault of Darke. (208) On the flotilla approaching Darke, Animal Mastery will allow you to get information from the black crow of warriors (Zagganozod) coming from the northern side of the river. If you do not have Animal Mastery, you should insist they retreat to the river. (154) Two tough combats in a row, considering your weakened state. First you need to subdue a Lencian knight followed by a group of Tukodaks in battle frenzy. (36) The Silver Rod that you've found in Antah will unlock the door. If you don't have the Silver Rod, don't approach the door, or you will be forced to try and use (without success) Kai-alchemy to open it. (42) The next unavoidable combat is a Tarhdemon, a polymorphed Nadziranim that you must fight to the death. (66) The second unavoidable pass-or-killed obstacle requires you to jump across a fissure. You have a 40% chance to die here (if you have '''Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Huntmastery,' it's only 20%).'' After that, you must fight Magnaarn to the death to finish the adventure. Appendices Items Useful items: Useless items: * Hourglass (found with the signet ring, the Laumspur potions and the brass key) * Boar whip (found after fighting the war-hogs at the entrance of Shugkona) * Lantern, hourglass (found with the second rope) * Empty bottle, ball of string (found with the silver rod) * Bottle of wine, bowstring (found with the potion of Alether) Enemy roster Lone Wolf's average Combat Skill (assuming you picked a 5 when determining your initial CS) is: * 30, if this is your first adventure; * 35, if this is your first adventure and you picked Grand Weaponmastery; * 49, if you completed all previous adventures and you collected all usable CS-boosting items. (Note: Picking Grand Weaponmastery only increases this score by 1 point in this case, since you already benefit from Weaponmastery). Lone Wolf is at disadvantage if the Combat Ratio is -4 or less, i.e. if the enemy Combat Skill is 4 or more units higher than Lone Wolf's one. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough